


Good

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Good

Flat on your stomach, you couldn’t see Sam as he slammed into you from behind. All you could do was feel. His large hand slid under yours and you wrapped your fingers through his and held on tight. 

Sam was a take what he wanted lover but he never hurt you, unless you wanted him to. The hunt had been rough, rougher than usual, and you were glad to give him what he needed. 

“You take my cock so good, little girl,” Sam grunted, his breath hot on your neck. 

“You give it to me so good…all for you, Sam,” you panted under his weight. 

In a split second he pulled out and flipped you over before sliding back inside your wet heat. 

“Oh, I’ll give it to you good alright,” Sam smirked. His fingers rolled over your over sensitive clit. “And you’re gonna scream and let everyone in the fucking shit hole motel know who gives it to you good.”

A scream broke from your lips as Sam railed you into the mattress, flicking your used clit with his thumb as your orgasm ripped through you. “SAM! OH FUCKING GOD YES SAM!” 

“That’s it baby, fucking scream for me!” he shouted before he stilled, your own name a prayer on his lips. 

Rough sex with Sam was always worth it when he ended up wrapped around your naked body, face nuzzled into your neck, softly snoring. You gave good, but you always got better.


End file.
